Pure Deception
by Dreamless Heart
Summary: Things are exactly as they seem, for the better or the worse. That's why she was warned, Don't ever step foot in love.


**Summary : **Things are exactly as they seem, for the better or the worse. That's why she was warned, Don't ever step foot in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Pure Deception<strong>

**- **Blank Sheet -

* * *

><p>Gazing up at the shining stars, Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe. Her pink locks spread evenly around her shoulder as she pushed them behind her ear. She would've wished to be one of those millions of beautiful lights up there anytime.<p>

It was a calm February night, nothing to out of place for a normal couple getting ready for Valentine's day. But Sakura, she was still miles away from love. Sighing in dismay and pure annoyance sat at her long glass table, taking a glance at the tenths of chairs that lined up, _empty._

Placing her tray of food in front of her, she looked over it, as in some sort of inspection.

"Dangit, this is to much to handle even for me." Sakura said realising she had made to much.

Picking up her home phone she rang up her only person she thought wouldn't be out tonight.

"Kakashi-sensei? Can you come over right now?" Sakura asked forcing the words through her teeth.

"Sorry Sakura, I can't. I'm out eating with a friend today." Kakashi apoligized.

Sakura regreted even daring to ask the grey haired old man, "It's alright, thanks!" Sakura said trying to sound as cheerful as she could. In her mind she truly was happy that Kakashi wouldn't come over with his date, but upset that even the sly pervy man could get someone.

Deciding to try again with Naruto only to result in the same answer. Sakura let out a long breath after forcing most of the food down her throat and threw the pieces that hadn't been touched away.

Sakura feeling the sudden unnatural urge to go to sleep, complied. Her tired expression slowly faded as her bright emerald eyes closed, leaving her in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Her shining green eyes snapped open at the hint of a presense hovering over her. Openning her eyes fully to take in the intruder, alarmed in reaction. Her brain slowly processing who was sitting over her bed, Sakura's tense mode relaxed at the sight of a familar friend.<p>

Of course it was Gaara, the only person who knew the location of her spare key.

Gaara turned around, realising his friend had woken. "Hey." He greeted simply.

Sakura smiled her dazzling smile hugging her frien from the Sand. They weren't lovers in any case, though Sakura did developed stronger feelings for him then a normal friend. Her affection towards him could rival Naruto's. But he wouldn't feel the same, would only ever look at her as a simple friend.

Sakura kicked him out of her room for enough time to get a decent wardrobe on. Releasing her tied hair, letting her hairband drop to the floor, Sakura brushed the locks of hair until it was naturally smooth once again then searched throughout her closet.

Pulling out her usual basic red top with the matching black gloves, boots, and shorts. Thinking it all over she placed the outfit back and pulled out one she hadn't worn in a long time.

The top of her shirt revealed some skin. Her shirt was braided with flowers on her neckline creating a V shape. Her skirt was a bit more revealing then her shirt only reaching a few inches above her knees. Her skirt was bright pink as usual to match her hair. Sakura settled for a diamond-encrusted headband which she used to replace her Konoha headband. She placed her well respected headband around her waist, unwilling to leave it behind, as she pushed opened her door.

Gaara was sitting on the couch.. fast asleep. Sakura laughed silently pulling the covers onto him while she picked up a book.

He had orginally arrived her to see if she would want to eat, but appearantly she took to long getting ready and he fell asleep.

"Typical Gaara." Sakura said smirking.

The Cu-cu-clock in responses to hitting twelve P.M. rang loudly, awakening the Kazekage from his deep sleep as he tumbled and fell head-first onto the carpet.

Unable to resist the laughter forming on the back of her throat, it bursted out.

Gaara tried a weak attempt at a glare, before adjusting his position.

"Sorry." Sakura said controlling her laughter. "So, how about that sushi you promised?" Sakura asked.

"Alright." Gaara said getting up reclaiming his shoes.

* * *

><p>The had taken a pleasant stroll along the way only for it to be distrupted by a passing pig.<p>

"Ino-pig." Sakura had gritted unable to put up with the blond's question today.

"Are you, are you?" Ino asked her usual pestering-self taking charge. "Tell me!" Ino said poking her friend. "Are you guys on a date?" Ino asked restating her previous question.

"No." the both of them answered to hastily.

Ino raised a brow, a smile playing at her lips, "Not now, that doesn't mean not ever." Ino said bouncing off.

* * *

><p>Settling down at the sushi bar a few minutes walk from their intresting encounter with Ino, Sakura ordered sensing Gaara was clueless about what would be considered servant's work. The Kazekage most likey would have the food brought to them, or any ridiclous demands, not that she was complaining since she also has access to his privillages during her stay in Suna.<p>

The waitor was a women, her shirt exposing more then needed, giving a glare to Sakura. She pressed her body closer to Gaara as a way to seduce him as he rolled his eyes in disguist his sand blocking any farther movements. The waitor set down their food, give a huff, and left.

Gaara's sand lowered, aware that the women had left, give a deep pissed sigh. Sakura chuckled, reaching to pat the red head.

Gaara, the only one used to her gestures, did nothing to stop her or it would only end up in more teasing words.

Then of course..

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, me and my infamous cliff-hangers! =) Review though !<strong>


End file.
